The Big Four Go To Duel Academy
by changeofheart505
Summary: Jaden and her friends are in for a surprise when 4 new students transfer to Duel Academy. 4 girls known as the Big Four. Friendships are formed and rivalries begun. Fem!Jaden? Fem!Chazz! Fem!Hiccup! Fem!Jack! And Fem!Aster! Pairings are yet to be decided.
1. Dorms, Decks, Family relations and year

The Big Four Go To DA

**Kura: This has never been done, so I claim the first spot! BHUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

** Sakura: You're going to enjoy this, huh?**

** Kura: Yup! **

**Merida: What's DA? **

**Sakura: Duel Academy. This takes place after Jaden's and Aster's second duel.**

**Jaden:No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO! **

**Merida: What's his problem? **

**Sakura: Trauma. **

**Aster: If I know you, this is gonna have- **

**Kura: Gender bending? Yeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssss! You, Jaden, Chazz, Jack and Hiccup! **

**Jack, Hiccup and Chazz: WHAT?!**

** Jaden and Aster: I knew it... welcome to the club fellas. **

**Sakura: Any other surprises? **

**Kura: Yes, some of ya'll are related!**

** Jack: With each other? **

**Kura: Yes, also, Jack, you're human in this. **

**Jack: Why?! **

**Kura: It'll be easier, if this catches on, I'll make another without genderbending.**

** Everyone but Kura and Sakura: THANK YOU GODS! **

**Kura: Jeez... okay, so in this little pre-chapter. we give you the Bug Fours Dorm, year, relationshiops as in family, deck type and Duel Spirit. **

* * *

_**Hicca Horrendou Haddock III **_

_**First Year **_

_**Bastion Misawa's cousin **_

_**Ra Yellow **_

_**Dragon and Viking Theme Deck **_

_**Toothless is her Duel Spirit**___

* * *

_**Merida DunBroch**_

_**First Year**_

_**Obelisk Blue **_

_**No relationships with anyone **_

_**Fire and Female Warrior Theme Deck **_

_**A Will-o'-the-Wisp is her Duel Spirit **_

* * *

_**Rapunzel Corona **_

_**First Year **_

_**Obelisk Blue **_

_**Atticus and Alexis Rhodes' cousin**_

_**Garden and Fairy Theme Deck **_

_**A Garden Fairy is her Duel Spirit**_

* * *

_**Jacklyn "Jack Frost" Overland First year **_

_**Slifer Red **_

_**Aster Phoenix's cousin **_

_**Ice Theme Deck **_

_**Iviemu is her Duel Spirit**_

**Kura: For those who are curious, Iviemu is a Winter Wolf and belongs to me. I was gonna place Merida in Slifer, but I wanted her to be like Alexis in a way, she's in Obelisk but hangs in Slifer, plus,it'll give her a reason to be pissed off. Jack looks like he, uh, she, does as a Winter Spirit.**

** Sakura: Any questions will be answdred if possible. Review.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Big Four Arrive

The Big Fou Go To DA

**Kura: New chapter. **

**Merida: Why do I have to wear blue?! **

**Jack: Why do I have to wear red? The white I don't mind, but red?! **

**Kura: Stop complaining, it'll be explained sometime.**

**Sakura: Enjoy it.**

Chapter 1: The Big Four Arrive

"GET BACK HERE YUKI!" Everyone looked on as Chazz Princeton chased a laughing Jaden Yuki around on the beach.

"Is this, eh, normal?" Aster Phoenix asked. Alexis, who was standing to her right, nodded. She and the silvermhaired girl sighed as the brunette and raven haired females ran around.

"GUYS!GUYS!GUYS!GUYS!" Syrus Truesdale ran over to them. "Crowler, wanted to... see us.. JADEN!CHAZZ!" Both females paused and headed over to them. Syrus pulled them over to the docks, where Atticus, Bastion and Hassleberry were waiting.

"Ah, good to see you." Bastion said with smile. The group had just gathered, when Crowler appeared.

"I see was able to get you all here. We have new students arriving, three of whom you should be familiar with. Ah, there's their ship," Crowler waved them over to a ship. A girl with red hair and sky blue eyes appeared. Her smile was bright. She wore an Obelisk cropped jacket, but scowled as she tugged at it.

"This is Merida DunBroch, she came all the way from Scotland. She and her friend are staying in the Obelisk Dorm, so Miss Rhodes, I expect you to give them the tour." Merida smiled as three more girls appeared. A girl with long blond hair, wearing an Obelisk vest, came up to her.

"PUNZIE!" Atticus waved. The blond waved to him, an eager smile on her face. A girl with white hair, wearing a cropped vest, only it was white and red, came out with a grunette girl wearing a one sleeved yellow jacket. The brunette had a prostetic leg.

"Hicca?!" Bastion asked in shock.

Aster gaped at the white haired female, "Jack?" Jaden, Chazz and Syrus looked confused. Crowler nodded and left.

"Uh, care to explain?" Chazz asked. Merida shot her friends a look.

"Okay, first off, names. I'm Rapunzel Corona, Lexi and Atty are my cousins." Rapunzel said.

"Jacklyn "Jack Frost" Overland, Aster's cousin."

"You never mentioned having a cousin." Jaden said. Aster shrugged, "You never asked."

"And I'm Hicca Horrendous Haddock III." Several chuckles escaped everyones lips. "It's not funny! I'm Bastion's cousin, reisedent of Ra Yellow, Jack is in Slifer Red." Jaden squealed when four Duel Spirits appeared.

"YOU HAVE DUEL SPIRITS!" She cheered. Everyone chuckled at this, but it was true. Next to Jack was a white wolf with ice blue eyes, frost spreading throughout its fur. Next to Hicca was a black scaled dragon with green eyes. Next to Merida was a blue flame and besides Rapunzel was a fairy.

Jaden jumped up and down, "Oh. Aster, let's hang out on your boat! We will have so much fun!" Aster gaped at her, "What, why?!" Jaden gave her a kicked puppy look. Sighing, Aster nodded. Jaden cheered and ran off, the others following the hyper brunette.

**Kura: Review please.**


End file.
